My Crazy Mixed Up Life
by maysidotes
Summary: Georgina moved because of bullying little did she know that her best friend would join a band that contained him. Also on Wattpad as the same name.
1. The Big Mistake

Chapter 1: The Big Mistake

**So guys I will update Boys will be boys soon just that I've been thinking of other fanfics and have forgotten about it so there's that and also there's been school. I went to Switzerland and have had to do a lot of work but now my computer has finally let me on the site so I can get it on my computer now. Also coz it's the summer I will update more frequently.**

"You know Georgina right, she actually thinks I'm her friend; yeah right!" I sat on the floor after hearing those harsh words.

"I should tell her right now" I walked round.

"No need to waste your fcking breathe"

"Yeah, I shouldn't on you"

"You know what I fed up I don't have a flat stomach, my boobs aren't big, I have acne but that's called puberty. I don't wear make-up coz I not a fcking slag. You never my real friend I was just an advantage and you were a person to laugh at with my real friends. I forgot how we were 'friends' oh yeah are mums _were_ friends"

"Excuse me but I think you should just go away coz no-one likes you"

"No-one asked your opinion Miss Cake-Face; anyway I'm moving to Essex so you can shut your trap"Then I slapped half the make-up off her face. One more hour then I'm away from this hellhole. One more hour then I can start my new life.

The bell for 5th Period rang. The last hour finally over I can now get away from The Traitor and Miss Cake-face

The hour went really slowly then the bell went I walked to the car and all our stuff was packed.

"So how was your last day"

"Good" I lied.

"Did you get into any fights" said Mum with concern in her voice.

"No" I lied again.

"Ok" she said suspiciously

We travelled for the next 4 hours arriving there at about 7. I didn't take many clothes except my favourite ones. We sold them so I could start a fresh. It didn't take us long to unpack because it was just lifted through. It took that night until 10 then all of Sunday because on Saturday we went shopping. We bought a lot of clothes including my new school uniform..


	2. School Time

**Chapter 2: School Time**

**So I finished school yesterday but I could update coz I went out with a friend to Pizza Express and we got back late so I couldn't post another chapter. Also I would like to thank the two reviews and two follows I have got. Thank You. I will also update boys will be boys today probably :-{.**

My alarm clock rung at 6:00I took my pills, put on my school uniform put on some bracelets, and attached the badges I bought on Saturday. I put on some make-up and I put on of my headbands on, attached the highlights and messed my hair up a little bit. Then I put all my stuff into the new bag I bought. I ate my breakfast and then brush my teeth and picked all the dirt from my braces with the inter-dental brushes. I lounged around a bit until about 8:00 then I got up and out of the door so I could catch the bus.

I walked down the street to the bus stop. The new house had been bought, a young girl about my age walked out of the house and to the bus stop. She had the school uniform but with a lot of badges on also she had 5 different colours in her hair. Her hair was wavy and she had a headband around her head. She had 5 bracelets on and she had an indie style bag. I got the bus stop and got on the bus and sat in my usual seat all alone.

"Hi, can I sit here"

"Yeah, if you want to be ridiculed the rest of your life"

" Do you think I care"

"Ok then"

For about half of the journey we were silent she was listening to music. She took out her headphones and suddenly burst into conversation.

"Hi, I'm Georgina"

"I'm Dougie"

"Is that short for Douglas"

"I don't think so coz when my mum is cross she always says Dougie"

"Well, I like it"

"So why did you move here"

"Friend Problems"

"What?"

"I got betrayed by Danny Jones the biggest arsehole in history."

"Oh"

"I hope I never see that bastard again. I hope he gets hit by a bus and dies". We talked about our lives until we arrived at the school. Then he came. Alex Foreston.

"Has Poynter got himself a friend finally"

"Excuse but why are you bullying my friend"

"I wasn't I was just talking to Dougie here, wasn't I" I nodded meekly.

"Looks like your bullying him come on Dougs can you show me around this school?"

"So are we friends?"

"I thought we were already"

"Not officially"

"Ok, we're friends"

"Who's form are you in coz I have no idea where to go?"

"I'm 8Ba"

"So am I"

"I show where it is"

"So this is the new girl Georgina Day she has moved from Bolton"

"Sir, where's Bolton"

"Near Manchester"

"Where's Manchester?"

"Near Wales"

"Where's Wales"

The teacher pointed at the map.

"Here"

Oh, my cousins from Manchester. I forgot oops"


	3. Time Goes Fast When You're Having Fun

**Chapter 3: Time goes fast when you're having fun**

**So I kinda lied bout the other boys will be boys chapter but I'm gonna make it up to you by writing another chapter for this story I also think I might put it on Wattpad if I get about 15 reviews.**

_1 year later_

"So Doug, what do you have planned over the half term?"

"Nothing much I'm probably going to the skate park"

"Do you want to come round mine for Halloween?"

"Sure, I'll ask my mum tonight"

"Great, you know you can come round my house whenever"

"Yes" I said quickly changing the subject. "What do you have next?"

"I have English"

"So I have P.E damn it I remembered my kit"

"I don't have to do it"

"Lucky sod"

"I'm sorry that I have severe asthma"

_Another Year Later_

Someone was knocking at my window. " I'm coming". I opened my window stood there, well crouched, was Dougie his eyes were puffy and red like he had just been crying.

"Doug what's up?"

"M m m my dad left"

"What?"

"H h he left a note a and he's not coming back" sobbed Dougie then bursting into tears.

"I always knew he was a bastard"

Dougie lips then collided with mine. I kissed him back. The kiss lasted for a good 30 seconds.

"George, I loved when I first laid eyes of you when you walked out of your house on you first day. I just didn't know when to tell you coz everyone at school would tease me"

"Doug, why would they tease you"

"Coz most boys like you"

"Well they can all fck off coz Doug I loved you thats why I started that conversation 2 years ago"

"So Georgie will you go out with me?"

"Of course Dougie"

_The Next Week_

"George look I could do this one"

_Looking for boys 16-18 for the new boy band McFly._

"You could lie about your age"

"I am that desperate"

"Then go"

_The Next Week _

Bllaargh.

"Doug are you done you're gonna be called next I'm done"

"I'm finished I think"Dougie walked out of the bathroom still looking a bit green.

"Ok, Doug go slap some bass"

_10 minutes later_

"So how did it go"

"Rubbish"

"No, I threw up over Tom and Danny"

"Oh"

Announcement: Will Dougie Poynter go back into the audition room.

"Go on Doug go in"

"Ok"

Dougie took his bass while I waited outside. I suddenly spotted a window I had to watch him. I looked through the window. Doug saw and smiled. I could hear a voice.

"Thank You Dougie you are in the band"

Dougie skipped into my arms where we kissed.

"You did it"

"I know"

_At the Poynter house: 1 week later_

"Bye Dougie I hope you get far and know you will always be able to come back at anytime"

"Ok, mum" Where was Georgie was she upset. I was about to get into the taxi when someone hugged me from behind. I turned around and saw George.

"Dougie I bought you a present"

"What?"

She passed me a bass shaped present.

"Open it when you get back"

_1 year later_

"Doug, where are you going" said Tom

"I need to go call my girlfriend"

"Ohhh"

I type in 1 on my speed dial.

"_George how are you."_

"_**Doug I got my GSCE and mum said I'm allowed to go to London to live there.**_

"_Where?"_

"_**I don't know I thought I could get a flat somewhere near you"**_

"_How about you come and live with us"_

"_**I don't know will your band mates mind"**_

"_No, Giovanna lives with us it'll be us"_

"_**Can you ask"**_

"_Wait a sec" _I put her on hold.

I walked into the lounge.

"Tom can my girlfriend live with us"

"Um, sure but you'll have to ask Fletch"

I took Georgie off hold.

"_Tom said that you can but I'll have to ask Fletch"_

"_**Well I'm leaving next week can you get a room sorted out for me by then"**_

"_Sure"_

_The next day_

"Um Fletch can I speak to you about having my girlfriend live with us"

"You're allowed her but you're not allowed to sleep in the same bed until you are 16"

"Ok, thanks"

I texted Georgie.

_You're allowed to live with us_

_**Great :**D_

_1 week later_

"So guys this is my girlfriend, Georgina"

"Hello"

I walked out of the room. Damn it, it was her she plagued my dreams and the words that came out of her mouth. I wish I could apologise for all the things I said but they were unforgivable.

_Later on that day_

"Doug can I speak to you" God, how do you break it to him.

"What?"

"You know that dude that walked out that's the Danny Jones I talked about the only Danny Jones in Bolton"

"Oh"

"Yeah, what if he still thinks the same things"

"He won't coz all the boys in Corringham wanted to bang you like no tomorrow"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

I still don't think I can face him after what he said to me and what if he's still in touch with Cakeface.


End file.
